A Demonic Kiss
by DarkCatDemon
Summary: Inuyasha turns full demon again oh no / please R


me: well here you go another story please R&R

* * *

one warm sunny afternoon while walking down the road the Inu gang suddenly noticed a bunch of smoke coming from up ahead."That can't be good" said soon the gang was running toward the smoke. At the end of the road the gang came across a village being burned to the ground. "Who could of done such a thing" said sango.

Suddenly kirara growled and running to stand in front of the gang transformed into her tiger form. "what's wrong kirara" asked sango as she held her hiraikotsu tighter. Just then a large snake demon slithered around the corner of a hut and looked at them "are you Inuyasha" the snake hissed. "That depends, who's asking" growled inuyasha.

"I am kokuryuu" hissed the demon "Inuyasha I have orders to kill you so prepare to die" with that the snake lunged at inuyasha but Inuyasha managed to jump out of the way in time. "Orders" asked Inuyasha "from who." "I don't know his name but he wore the pelt of a white baboon" said the demon in reply. 'Naraku' was what the gangs thoughts were after they heard what the snake had said.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm the one who's going to be doing the killing" shouted inuyasha as he lunged at the demon but when the tetsusaiga struck the demon it had no effect. "Huh" was all Inuyasha had time to say before the demon wrapped his tail around him and threw him into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" shouted kagome as she started to run towards him. "Stay away" said inuyasha using his sword to stand up "he's mine" he growled before lunging at the demon again. After being throw to the ground a couple times Inuyasha started to get an idea. Jumping at the snake again Inuyasha managed to avoid the tail and stab the snake in the eye. "Damned half-breed!"the snake shouted in pain "you'll pay for this."

Suddenly the snake struck out at inuyasha biting into him with his fangs. Suddenly inuyasha stabbed the snake in the other eye making the snake release him. 'Damn it' thought Inuyasha 'I'm losing to much blood I....' suddenly everything went red.

"Grrrrr" growled Inuyasha. "Inuyasha" whispered kagome "what's happening to you?" "Huh" said the snake demon "what's happened to inuyasha's aura it's....." but before he could finish talking Inuyasha had sliced him in half with his now very long claws.

crack crack crack went Inuyasha's knuckles. Suddenly Inuyasha heard a sound behind him and turning around saw that it was Kagome walking towards him with tetsusaiga in her hands. Though he could not fully recognize her he did recognize her as one of his pack so he did not attack her he meerly let her approach him. "Inuyasha" said Kagome and was glad to see his ears twitch in response "Inuyasha the demon is dead, please, come back." Kagome tryed to hand the sword to Inuyasha but he knocked the sword out of her hands making it fly some distance away.

'Oh no' thought Kagome 'I better think of something fast' suddenly Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha please" Kagome begged "please come back to us. Come back to me." Inuyasha growled, he did not like it when people touched him now she would have to pay, he would not kill her, he would simple punish her. But just as he was about to push her away Kagome stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

Inuyasha was shocked but he liked the feel of her lips so he kissed her back. (AN:yes people demon Inuyasha kissed back) But Inuyasha was not aware of miroku, who was sneaking up beside him, until he had put tetsusaiga back in its sheath. Kagome pulled back and looked up into the golden eyes she loved so much and hugged Inuyasha tightly "thank god your back" she said.

Inuyasha was confused but hugged her back anyway. Miroku on the other hand walked back over to Sango and stood next to her gazing at the to lovers. "They make a nice couple don't they" said Miroku. "Yeah" agreed Sango who was happy for her sister-like best friend. Suddenly sango felt a hand on her butt and shouted "PERVERT" which was followed by SLAP. "Ow sango it's the hand the cursed hand I swear" protested Miroku. "Well how about I cut it off" threatened Sango. Kagome just sighed peacefully, happy in the arms of the man she loved.

* * *

Me: well how was it please reveiw


End file.
